


Dreams of a Forbidden Past

by BOBLIKESMANGOS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Hate to Love, M/M, Multi, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOBLIKESMANGOS/pseuds/BOBLIKESMANGOS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of love, angst, and a forbidden relationship that was never meant to be. A tale of how Zed and Shen came to know, love, and hate each other; a tale of how two friends became lovers, and how to lovers became enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy by the River

The Boy by the River

Zed peered out from behind the trees, as he watched the older kids practice and meditate from the rocks on the raging river; their calmness and serenity unmatched. The Ionian winds always blew south, bringing a warm gust of leaves and cherry blossoms. It was the last day of Spring, the blossoms would not return for another year, leaving their trace of pink dust over the land before they went dormant. The blossom festival was the most important day into The Order, it was the day where their spirits connected with the land, but he was far too young to comprehend any of this. He watched as the monks sat on the stones, oblivious to the splashing water all around them. 

A flash of brown robes caught his attention, around the corner of his eye. The members of The Order all wore coloured robes which corresponded to their aura, brown was reserved for the ones who haven’t joined. Most of the boys of Zed’s village was destined to become a member, the training was almost never optional. Some of the girls joined too, and most of their youth would be taken up by training. He was curious, no one wondered near the river during this season, it was too dangerous, especially for a commoner. 

He walked out of his hiding spot between the trees, and exposed himself to get a better view of the man in brown robes, but it wasn’t a man, it was…..a boy. 

He sat quietly, almost abnormally quietly, cross-legged, his back leaning against a large piece of stone. He sat there, staring at the sky. He was wearing the same brown robes Zed was, they were both two young to even consider joining the order. But what kind of kid would sit out during a day of celebration and stare out into the nothingness. Zed came because he wanted to see the monks train, but the boy sitting by the river clearly had different motives. 

Zed slowly walked up, careful to observe him more closely as he took steps towards him. Just as he entered talking range, the boy instinctively turned back.

“What do you want ?” He said coolly, almost robotically, as if every syllable has been uttered so many times he has developed a definite affinity for pronunciation. There were not emotions behind those words, and his face matched that observation. 

“Why are you sitting here all alone during the blossom festival?” Zed asked back, careful to keep his tone and face neutral, afraid any other means of communication would make the boy feel threatened. “I’ve never seen you around before, you never play with the other kids either.” He pointed out, careful to sculpts his words so they wouldn’t hurt the other’s feelings, the boy before him everyone knew. He was always the loner, and no one wanted to play with him. Everyone always offers him the opportunity, he pushes them back overtime. Now Zed knew why no one ever goes near him, just being beside him made him fell……drained. 

“How long have you been staring from behind the trees.” The boy retorted. 

“You answer my question first.” Zed said, with a hint of agitation. 

“You’ve been standing their a long time, if I’m not wrong, unless there is another location where one could have gotten pine needles stuck in their clothing.” The boy pointed out, with analytical skills way beyond his age.

“Why did you ask me then, if you knew.” Zed said, increasingly puzzled by the boy. 

“I thought we were asking rhetorical questions.” The boy continued in his emotionless manner. “They said you’re the smartest one in the group of kids, I thought you would have figured out by now.”

In truth, Zed had asked a question he already had the answer to, however, he never expected another to pick up on it. To have another child of his age match his intellect was certainly surprising. From the bent grass all around where the boy sat, and condition of his hair, which was shaped by the south blowing winds, he knew the boy had been here at least since noon. 

“What’s your name?” Zed asked, suddenly dropping all formalities, manners as blunt as such would have gotten him a beating back at the village. 

“Shen” The boy answered simply. 

“Not much of a conversationalist?” Zed said sarcastically as he moved to take the spot beside him. 

“You don’t seem to indulge in the art of eloquent speech either.” Shen observed. 

“So you picked up on it? Honestly, I didn’t know you would have such good manners, consider, you know, how anti-social you are.” Zed simply ignored all formalities and spoke his mind, considering either of them were taking care to be super careful. 

“People tend to underestimate me.” She replied cooly 

“Maybe you don’t give them the chance to estimate what you are at all” Zed replied, forcing himself to look in the same direction as the boy, that is, at the blank sky. 

“The blossoms, do you like them?” Shen said, suddenly changing the topic.

“Why do you ask?” Zed responded surprisingly, the boy’s tone was as neutral as ever, but his eyebrows winced, seemingly out of sorrow. As soon as Shen caught him staring, the returned to the normal poker face, as unreadable as ever. 

“No reason.” He retracted, both physically and mentally, his eyes turning away. 

“Well, They are quite pretty are they not, too bad they only last a while, I mean, the monks always say good things never last.” Zed said, in an attempt to revive the conversation, if talking to him wasn’t a big enough hassle, maneuvering around his delicate emotions was a task even his greater than average brains could hardly manage.

“Do you feel sad when they slowly die out?” Shen seemingly distraught for an answer, still careful to keep his voice and face neutral. They both knew that he was slipping, Zed seemed to be more inclined toward his show of emotion, Shen only seemed disturbed by a sudden lack of control over his own body. 

“Not particularly” Zed responded, staring at the winds that carried the pink pedals over the river, “The flowers return every year, plus, its good to be sad when something leaves you, that's a sign it meant something.” Zed was surprised by his response, not knowing whether he was too philosophical or sheepish, or whether that was the right answer the boy wanted. 

“What if it never comes back?” The boy said as he slowly stood up, “What is it makes you sad, but you don’t even know if it meant anything all.” He said as he turned around suddenly before leaving for the road. His motion as robotic as he’s speech; it was refined, elegant, but somehow, not really human. 

Zed sat there, his back leaning against the rock, wondering what it all meant. He stared at the sky, and the cherry blossoms which dotted the sky. The waning sun painted the sky in a hue of warm orange; his heart opening up to something he never really felt, emptiness, pure and unrefined, simply empty. The boy that no one talked to, the boy that sat alone by the temple gates, that couldn’t talk to people and stared at the sky all day, the boy all the kids assumed to be just another weirdo, a loner. 

As all the assumptions crumbled before his eyes, Zed felt speechless as he stared at the sky..

…Who was Shen?


	2. The Last Pedal

Zed walked home that night to the festival consumed by Shen’s inquiry, his lasting remarks resonating in his mind, a voice that would not leave. His footsteps away from the grove like haunting shadows dancing around his mind, his ears and eyes, tuned away from reality. The light bent around the shadows, as the festival began. Everyone soon gathered in their groups, monks with other white-coats, the masters, members of the order, and the kids with the kids. 

Alkali leaped out of the shadows and surprised him with a grin, sugar on her lips, her shadow extending over the wall. The smile seemed to lose its innocence, her laughter seemed fake today, maybe its him, maybe it her. The evanescent night sky slowly swallowed the sun whole, and the shadow festival soon begin. This was the the most important one in a century, the new members of the Kinkou order would be chosen and destined. A team of three, always three, against all imbalance in the world. Everyone knew Kennen would be a member, people were sure the exchange student from Bandel city would be honoured as a member for diplomatic reasons. The other two choices however, were, and still was shrouded in mystery. 

The shadows danced with the blazing torches as the celebrations begin, Akali’s shadow stretched longer and longer as the light slowly faded, a dark glow illuminating her face under the moon. 

“You know Shen, right?” Zed asked, still detached from reality. 

“I know everyone” Alkali answered light heartily, in typical fashion. “Him, though, I am not too familiar.” Alkali gave him an odd look, suddenly making Zed aware of how rude he was, he wasn’t talking to Shen anymore, a blunt statement like that from a youngster was very inappropriate.

“I had a conversation with him this past noon, of where many topics were discussed.” Zed snapped back into his normal demeanour, his words carefully sculpted as always. 

“Oh did you now, and how was it?” Alkali questioned gleefully, the smile never leaving her face. Zed really liked Alkali, to be around her, to be in her presence, she made everyone smile; but now, after talking to Shen, she just seemed artificial. “What was it like talking to the Master’s son anyways?”

“what… WHAT? He’s the master’s son” Zed quickly turned around, suddenly in the middle of his tracks. Shen, a sheepish boy, a smart but socially incapable boy, had the responsibility of inheriting the most powerful political position in miles. SHEN, a boy whom, as he saw it, was talentless. 

“I thought you knew?” Alkali questioned, seeing Zed unaware and surprised was a rare sight, after all, the know-it-all smarty-pants was where all the kids looked to when it came to intellect. “Whatever,” She dismissed it as always, when any conversation became remotely difficult. “The ceremony is about to begin..”

The ceremony began as it aways did, with a couple of long speeches, drawn out with the member’s vocabulary and inability to be concise. It was followed by dance and song, and of course food. None of the frivolous calamities however, calmed the crowd, this was the biggest day in ten years, a full moon non the less, the day the new eye would be chosen. 

The moon soon faded in colour, as the horizon slowly glowed in light, the drums roared, the light faded against the twilight sky, the eye would be chosen. The drums roared louder, as the monks begin a slow chant, soon the master entered the circle, with a long chain of white faceless men, following them a small figure.

Zed’s heart stopped for a beat, the footsteps, the pattern of walking.

It was Shen

Shen was the new eye. 

Zed froze. He looked at the boy, or the white covering of the boy in horror, he was the next eye. The fact radiated in his mind endlessly. He had talked to the new eye. 

“I HEREBY ANNOUNCE” The master’s voice boomed, “MY SON SHEN, AS THE 467TH EYE OF TWILIGHT” The drums stopped their beating, the monks stopped their chant, the village was in silence for a beat, then the cheers roared as Shen unveiled his face, he’s eyes locked with Zed’s.

Zed stared at him back, the exchanged looks, their eyes telling nothing, Shen cold and distant as always; Zed petrified in surprise and fear. Shen stayed behind the white robes, he’s face reserved and emotionless as always. He’s eyes cold and calculating. 

Zed’s mind slowly set in, as he slowly turned with a smile, Shen was perfect for the role. The cold and emotionless boy would never let anything get behind his judgement; pure and unaffected, his justice would be absolute. 

They caught each other’s eye, Shen looking at him form a distance, and Zed staring back. Over the crowds of people, a link was forged that day, during the short conversation that would never fall. 

Shen looked up at the sky, staring at the moon, knowing his path was set forever, without compromise, he caught a pedal out of the air, seemingly the last one, still refusing to fall to the ground, he held it in his hand, put it against his nose. He cherished the smell, then, let it fall. Gracefully, the pedal danced down beside him, landing in between his two feat. 

Zed saw what he did, and everything made sense. This was his right of passage, he was no longer a child. He’s childhood, it would never come back, he was sad about it, but he didn’t even know if it meant anything. The blossom question, the staring at the sky, the seat by the river, the isolation, he never talked to anyone. Zed saw the loneliness in his gaze from meters away, the eyes whose invisible tears betrayed the outward portrayal of his master. 

Shen hoped Zed got his message, and what he meant to him, before that, he had never had a conversation out of pure pleasure with anyone, and Zed gave him that opportunity, before he’s father sealed his fate. The last pedal in the air, who tried to resist the wind the pushed it away. At the last second, he caught it, and in that moment, the time they spent together by the river he would eternally remember, the last and only reminisce of a true childhood memory. The last blooming pedal floating in the air. 

Zed looked at Shen, their silent conversation coming to an end, not knowing why, a smile came to his face, and a tear rolled down his cheek, 

And for the first time in forever, Shen…..

….Smiled back

On that day, when the last pedal was fell against a floor, spring ended, but summer was soon to come, and the fruits of their relationship will firm and develop. 

Zed turned around, and walked back to his house, knowing full well, that spring was over, and summer was just beginning, but the seasons must turn, and eventually, winter will come.


	3. As Saplings Mature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As spring draws to a close, Summer begins.

As Saplings Mature

A parry, then a blow for blow, Neither was giving way. Zed stumbled backwards from the sudden pressure Shen forced onto him with a push, he grabbed his opponents arms, and swung Shen below him, causing both of them stop crash against the dirt in the training court yard. 

“Yet another draw, how boring” noted the master, standing above the yard, on a chair woven from the bamboo all around them. The smell of his strong back tea made Zed’s nostrils turn, everything about this man annoyed him to the core. 

“It’s my honour to be your opponent” Shen said coolly as always, when they shook hands after a sparring match. Zed returned his favours, grinding his teeth all the while. They had been training together for 8 years now, the boy he saw at the river was gone, his own reflection, aging withe the trees. As they gained rings, he gained scars. No one else in the Order could match their skill, The two of them, always seen as a pair, a duo. Shen was the good cop, the nice one, the one that followed the rules to the line. Zed, he was the bad cop, anxious and never content, he drove the Order’s elders insane. 

“How’s your arm?” Zed asked, when they changed back into their every day cloth, in preparation for the dance that evening. 

“It’s fine” Shen replied, robotic as always. “How’s your leg” He replied, of course as a mere convention. 

“It’s fine” Zed said, wondering how reduced their conversations had become. They had known each other since they were kids, and yet, despite how difficult Shen was, Zed loved being around him, his cool air, his lack of care for the world, Zed shared a lot of what he felt. He liked the boy, he wanted to befriend him, but Shen always gave him the cold shoulder. 

They walked down the road in silence, neither of them seemingly able to conjure up conversation. Zed looked blankly at the road in front of him, when suddenly, Shen turned and spoke, in the same emotionless manner. 

“It’s been 8 years.” Shen said, looking down and avoiding Zed’s gaze

“What?” He questioned, even though he already knew the response, he simply wanted to prolong his speech as to not have the constant awkward silence.

“It’s been 8 years since we met, by the river.” Shen noted, already calculating Zed’s use of redundancy. Even outside of training, they were always so calculating around each other, as to never let their guard down. 

“Oh, of course.” Zed replied with his typical dashing smile. “Today’s the festival isn’t it, did The eye of balance get a date to the dance?” Zed questioned jokingly. 

“No.” Shen said plainly, then with a pause added: “Father forbids me from distracting myself with humanly emotions, plus….” Shen stopped. Zed realized he did it again, the Eye was never suppose to love any human being, it would cloud his judgement, and disrupt all balance. Zed looked at his training partner, his…..

Zed didn’t know if he could call Shen a friend. Even though they spent more time together than anyone else, it was training, and the constant lack of conversation and the cold manner told Zed otherwise. However, Shen was different, he was never the social type, maybe this was as close as Shen ever got to someone. The boy was as puzzling as ever, his clear blue eyes contrasted with Zed’s clouded red eyes, the two of them continued down the road, oblivious to each other’s feelings. 

Shen went into his father’s lodging and burried his face into the soft silky pillow, he let the tears fall, he could barely control it. The streaming waves of water. He’s been hiding it for 8 years. He always knew he liked Zed, but as they grew, he knew he wanted something more. Being around him every day, training, fighting, every day, for 8 straight years. While he was trained to withstand torture, no one’s mind was immune to love. Yet he couldn’t, he wasn’t suppose to. The position his father granted to him, now trapped him in a guided prison of despair. There was nothing he could do, his mind constantly driving him slowly into insanity. When Zed asked him if he had a date, he simply broke down, he could no longer take it, yet he was forced to, his blank expression refusing to reflect the emotions he felt inside. 

As he heard foot steps he quickly turned his pillow upside down, so his father could no longer see the wet tears on the pillow. 

“Shen, what are you doing?” His father questioned with absolute authority. 

“Dressing Father” His face snapped back into his normal blank expression. “I was preparing for the dance”

“You know the rules.” His father reminded him, knowing somehow his boy already understood. 

“Yes father, I am not to love, or to befriend anyone. I am to be independent, for I am justice, for I am balance.” Shen recited with robotic perception, his voice as cold and penetrating as ever. His movement elegant and perfect, his hand working fluently as he put on his robe for the dance. His dark blue robe darted with he pink flowers which he could never find in his heart, a constant reminder to the irony of his existence. 

As the lights dimmed, the festival began. Splendid lights floated above the village as everyone gathered around the town square, couples dance, others sang. The annual Cherry festival has begun, the pink flower pedals filled the air, as the scent of the blooms drifted evanescently. 

Shen spotted Zed from across the crowd, his dark black cloak and his red sharp eyes seemed to penetrate the entire crowd. Their eyes meet, and before Shen could react, Zed walked towards him. Shen’s hand started to sweat, not here, not now, he thought, not in front of everyone. His heart still desperate and empty, he refused to let other’s see his emotions, not here, not ever. 

“Good evening.” Shen greeted Zed in typical manner, and rejoiced when Zed did the same.

The two of them were always seen together, even at a celebration, they were inseparable, yet neither of them knew why they even were around each other. Shen, through his peripheral vision saw Zed’s troubled eyes, and instantly knew he was again, silent and without conversation. He knew it would be awkward and out of character, but he decided to ask anyways. 

“Do you gave a date to the dance” Shen asked, then immediately regretted it when he saw Zed’s expression. 

“No, Why?” Zed asked, still stunned by Shen’s open inquiry on such a topic, then he saw, and he knew why. Those clear blue eyes, the stable and concentrated pupils, those penetrating stares, they wavered.

“I was just wondering.” Shen replied simply, quickly wanting to shut down the conversation. 

“Shen, come with me.” Zed tugged on Shen’s hand and pulled them through the crowd past the houses, past the market and out of the village gates. The moon shined beautifully as the winds grew calmer and calmer. They arrived at an opening in the forest, against the calm stream, the water following peacefully, reflecting the moonlight. The glade was filled with fallen pedals, the river’s water dotted with pink. 

“Now, you wanna tell me what you hiding?” Zed questioned, for once in a serious tone, as he forcefully turned Shen around to look at him. They stood beside the same rock they met, Zed hoped this would finally make him spill. 

“I hide nothing.” Shen replied cooly, but his eyes betrayed him. 

“Shen, I’m not stupid, and I happen to be pretty clever.” Zed threatened. “It’s been 8 years, I’ve had hints here and there. Shen….. No one’s perfect.” He didn’t know if he pushed him to far. They were seemingly back at square zero, like children, Zed trying to sneak around Shen’s social anxiety while trying to get answers. 

“I….” Shen felt his face heating up, his mouth dried and his lips stopped moving. “I…” But nothing came out. He felt his a trickle of sweat down his cheek, or was that a tear. Shen could no longer tell, as his face went numb. “I….I….” He tried and tried but nothing came out. he looked desperately at Zed, whose gaze never wavered. He finally let his expression slide, the 8 year long masquerade was finally over. 

Zed looked desperately at Shen, not as an man, but a boy who never had a chance to be a boy. He never understood why Shen was like who he was when he first met him, but over the years, He had come to understand him. But this time, he won’t wait for Shen, he made the first move. 

As Shen wiped away the moisture in his eyes, he felt something warm against his lips, like the sweet taste of honey and butter, he returned the favour and opened his eyes to a smiling Zed with glittering eyes. He felt his heart warm up, as if the ice that should have thawed long ago finally broke as warm blood ran through his veins. He felt his body light up, as if an anvil had been lifted from above his head. Zed smiled as he went in for another kiss. Shen returned the favour. For the first time in….in forever, he smiled with true joy.

“it’s been 8 years.” Zed said. 

“Indeed, It’s been 8 long years.” Shen replied.


	4. The First Hint of Autumn

It was his birthday, Shen had bought him his favourite pair of blades from the back smith, a red streak down through the middle, his favourite colour. He had given it to him, as they shared a kiss over the cliff, staring at the moon that didn’t seem so bright, or maybe it was his mood. He was so naive. He thought the present and his birthday spirit was going dampen his sadness. It only magnified what he was about to do. 

He let his words flow out of him, as he lost control over his lips, as if he’s father ran him like a puppet. 

“I can’t see you anymore” Shen said, cold and unforgiving, as if those words meant nothing, but his wavering eyes betrayed him. 

“What are you talking about” Zed said jokingly, before the sudden realization set in. His bright red eyes darkened into a deep shade of mahogany. “It was him, wasn’t it” Zed questioned, knowing full well who it was, a rhetorical question to test Shen’s honesty. 

“He forbids it, and He’s command is absolute,” Shen said, almost with a hint of sadness, but he’s attempted emotional delivery meant nothing under Zed’s veil of rage. 

“So this means nothing to you” Zed screamed, his sound vibrating through the air. “All of this, after all those years of waiting, after all the time we’ve spent together.” Shen started to stand up and walk away, no longer wanting to meet his eye, knowing full well that he would witness nothing but anger. He was mad too, how Zed could not. No. Would not see this in his view. He’s father had ruled over him all his life, he wasn’t going to start disobeying him now. He started to walk away from the cliff. Yet his feet refused to move, he’s feet lingered as if he refused to leave. 

“You disgust me” Zed finally proclaimed before as Shen took his first step. He’s voice almost mimicked his, cold and unwavering. “Everything about you, the weakness, the fragility, the self-restriction, and the balance. You let the light corrupt you, every bit as the shadows that you and your father and all his followers fear.” 

“Zed!” Shen suddenly turned around, with the realization of what Zed had just said. “You know the box if forbidden, if it has whispered to you, you must resist it.” He tried his hardest to pour all the emotional energy he had left into that sentence, yet it came out blank, like everything else he has ever said. 

“So what? So I can just stand here as my, my……” Zed paused, who was Shen, what was he. Even after 8 years of knowing him, training with him everyday, dating him, spending every minute of every waking hour together, the boy but the boy was still a mystery to him. 

“Friend” Shen filled in, not knowing whether it was his place. 

“Friend” Zed echoed

“Best Friend” Shen said, more determinedly this time. 

“Best Friend” Zed echoed, with a tinge of mania, before bursting out laughing, as he turned around and stood up. 

“You? my best friend? We never were friends. Maybe my manners have misguided you, all I wanted was to exploit the mindless toy that never knew how to talk to anyone. You are the eye after all, you are the master’s son. With you by my side, imagine my privilege.” 

Zed saw these shock in Shen’s eyes. He knew he meant none of it. He wanted revenge, he wanted to hurt Shen back like he had hurt him. If this was going to be the last time they talked, he wanted to come out on top, to win their final duel. 

Zed started to walk away, leaving the stunned Shen behind him, trying to hold the tear as he slowly approached down the mountainous steps. The same steps that reminded him of the Joy of seeing him, the same steps they walked together every day after practice. The same steps that a couple outs ago, where Shen had given him his birthday present. He laughed again, reminded of how cruel the world around him really was.

Suddenly, losing all control, he threw. He threw the present of good intention back at the cold isolated figure in the darkness. Knowing full well Shen could catch it or dodge out of the way at this speed. But he didn’t move, the blade struck him right on the chest. He saw the figure wince, before finally moving down the steps. 

He could no longer hold it, as he let the first tear fall. The voice came, they consumed him, completely and absolutely. And this time, he didn’t resist them. He ignored the teachings, he ignored the ignorant master that took Shen away from him, carelessly unaware of his own actions, He wandered into the forbidden woods. No guards would be there this late at night. Even if they were, he could take them.

The same moon that lit his darkened path showered over the crying figure atop the cliff, as a tear streamed down his face. Not from the pain of being hit, or from his bleeding wound. The weapon was ornamental, but something in his heart ached. He never had a friend, not a single one, all these years. Shen looked down at his body, and pulled out the blade. He’s father was right, the right of the eye was truly powerful. It didn’t take much effort to not feel anything at all. Not the pain of the wound, not the pain of the bleeding wound, and not the pain of his bleeding heart. He locked away all his emotions; he never needed to change; he didn’t need to feel anything; not now; not ever. 

A purple veil came over his eyes, just as a grey one came over Zed’s. Inside the forbidden temple, the box’s seductions only provided further support. The shadows circled around him as he inherited his new power, a single piece of autumn leaf fell into his hand when the winds died down. He was never going to forgive him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The cold winds only made the fire grow. Zed stood atop the throne, his throne, as he waited for his arrival, he knew he would come, he couldn’t resist him, not since the day they first met 8 years ago.


	5. Castle in the sky

The room was cold, the black figure on the throne drained the room of its energy. Shadows swirled around Zed, his newly inherited power, not yet fully under his control. He awaited the duel, he wanted to win, he desperately needed to win.

______________________________________________________ ______________________

Shen touched his his bleeding wound. He punched himself in the gut; once, twice, thrice. No reaction. The binding was powerful, he felt nothing. His eyes glowed purple, radiating with a blue undertone. In his current state, he should have played the villain. Approaching the steps, he could sense every breathing thing in the cold dark temple, one belonging to his father and the high council. A palace built on the clouds, pure, untainted, heavenly, supreme, now running red. He could sense no one but a single individual deep within the heart of the temple. His visions stand corrected. Zed killed them all. 

He moved his legs, consciously, each step, silent like the last. Perfectly, absolutely silent. Shen was ambivalent to the powers of the eye provided, but he loved his new control. He felt invincible. Literally. He would not, no, could not die, unless every organ in his body failed. Pain no longer stopped him, memories were sealed away, conflagrations of emotions no longer binds him. He was the eye, he will carry out the eye's will. He was ... 

A blade flies past him, he dodges, knowing the angle and unnatural speed, impossible for human, yet a shadow can

He was...

Yet another, now from directly above, no human could float or fly, but a shadow could 

He was...

Finally he felt his a wet sensation on his back. A sharp piece of metal, stuck out of his chest. 

Nobody, He was nobody.

"Hello Zed" He said blankly, slowly pushing out the blade from behind.

"Hello Shen" He spoke, as if with a thousand shadows, all collected within him. 

When Shen turned around, he first analyzed shock in Zed's expression, then briefly fear, then mingled hysteria. 

"Looks like last night was --- transforming ---- for both of us, was it not?" He spoke with a hidden giggle.

"You have invoked the rite, is that true" Shen did not need to answer Zed's questions, he was the tool of the eye, and he was absolute. 

"So what if I have?"

"Is that a yes then"

"I will warn you, our past relationship dictates nothing, and I know I can beat you, even if you are now the vessel of the eye"

"Would you like the test that theory" Shen said, suddenly pulling out his swords and striking from behind. Striking nothing but shadow. Zed reappeared on the throne, leaving a shadow behind. 

"I see, this will make it more difficult but not impossible." Shen said, suddenly dashing in front of the throne, striking Zed at the heart. Blood spat all over his mask, a mere inconvenience. Knowing from his last recollection, the expression on Zed's face, now was terror.

"What are you? What, what has happened to you?"

"I am the eye" He said coldly. 

Zed winced from the pain, before sticking a blade in his Shen's stomach. Holding his shoulder, patching the wound. He could not dodge the attack in time. The man that stood in front of him, was, undefinable. He learned the dark arts, yet, he still lost to the masters son. Just like always. Chuckling, Zed tilted his head side ways, with a bemused smile he took out another sword, and struck the place where Shen stabbed him in the shoulder, the chainmail around Shen's chest stooped the pressure, the short blade stuck out half way. Shen still emotionless, drew his second blade, pinning Zed's other shoulder to the throne, the white jade seat, now covered with blood. Red was everywhere, on their faces, on their cloths, on their masks. 

Zed laughed at the situation, his sadistic laughter radiated through the halls. He, clearly with pain, pulled off his mask. before pulling out yet another blade from underneath his arm guard and jabbing it deep in one Shen's left shoulder. 

"An eye for an eye, my friend, get the pun?" Zed chuckled, more quietly this time. With out his mask, he face glowed red, his eyes ever more prevalent.

"I too understand the principle, Zed." Still identical to his robotic patterns, this too, was followed by yet another permanent incision on his enemy.

"Who do you think will bleed out first" Zed inquired, stilled pined to the white chair by multiple blades. 

"Who knows" Shen answered cooly. 

"Do you know what's funny" Zed asked, pulling one blade out of Shen's chest before plunging it back, in a different location. More blood, more red. The crimson spilled over the prestigious white walls, over the tiles, splashing on the columns. 

"I feel nothing, absolutely nothing." He continued before repeating his previous action again, prompting Shen to respond in similar fashion. Again, and again, and again. They just kept on hurting one another. Two figures in the dark, splashing red everywhere. 

"Why did you not teleport to another shadow when I first struck you." Shen inquired, genuinely curious, as curious as a puppet can be. 

"This village, all of it, every corner of it, filled with shadows, hatred, burning through the streets." Zed said, slowly removing the two blades and getting up from the chair. "The shadows promised me, I would have my revenge. Figments of my shadow, implanted in the weak willed, running through the miserable, spreading like a disease." He coughed out yet more blood. "You have already lost." Zed said firmly, seriousness returning to his expression before slashing through Shen's armour and knocking him firmly on the ground.

Shen pulled out the blades, one by one, yet more blood had to be spilled. 

"We are done here." Shen said quietly before leaving the room 

"Are we?" Zed returned, humour returning to his face, he blinked across his the floor in front of Shen. "Take off your mask." He ordered.

"You hold no power over me, the eye no longer wishes to fight you, the priority has been shifted to evacuating the sane population." Shen said slightly tilting his body, continuing on his way towards the door. 

"Do you want to know something, Shen?"

"Not particul..." His reply didn't came in time before ten shadows lacerated every muscle fibre on his body, finally, Zed materialized in front of him, ripping off his mask and half of his cloth with it. 

"Look into my eyes" He said, as purple swirled against grey, then a deep murderous red. The room now lit, by the glowing eyes, staring into each other. Two bloodied figures, two trails of blood, splashes of red every where.

"You were right, it doesn't take much to not feel anything at all. You may have perfect invincibility, but you can not defeat me, if you never get a chance to attack." Zed said, clearly realizing his opponent already understands his point.

"This fight was a mere distraction for you then?" Shen questioned quite redundantly.

"I wanted to see you bleed"

"My blood for yours?"

"A worthy sacrifice."

"No, a bad trade, a bad deal, a miscalculation on your part." Shen stated, knowing he was right.

"I may bleed out before you, I might have inflicted less scars on you then you have I, I might have done less damage, but Shen, emotions are a powerful thing." Zed said before sticking one final dagger right in Shen's heart. "This castle you, and your father have built, high up among the clouds, untouchable by the rest of us, will be brought down to earth once again. You don't fear the shadows because they are evil. You fear them because they bring about revolution, change, colour into people's lives. These pristine halls, they must know what it is liked to be tainted, to be real."

"May you and your diluted vision know an end, May your followers have mercy." Shen said continuing towards the door, limping. coughing out more blood before finally saying. "If you said you still cared about me, that would have hurt." He continued. "Because I never want to hurt someone that cared for me ever again." 

"Yet you still feel no pain." Zed inquired, truly puzzled. Shen drew a blade from behind his back, still red from when zed threw it at him over the cliff. He dropped on the ground with a clang, the cold metal swirled before landing in front of Zed's feet. 

"Keep it." Shen said blankly. "It's rude to return a gift."

"What a gracious gesture." Zed proclaimed with laughter. "What would I have to do in return." 

"Let them go." came the simple reply. "Please."

"Please."

The word seemed to hang in the air, as if the sound bounced off the walls and then back again. Shen's bloodied cough cut of the radiance of sound. 

"You have 2 hours." Zed replied. "My regards to Kennen and Akali, tell them how hard you have failed" Zed said before turning around, letting Shen leave the room.

One trail of blood, his, stopped at the door, the other, moved far past it, away, in exile from the village with hundreds following it. Zed tried to move, before collapsing on the ground, the pain returning. Shen was right, this was bad trade. 

"Your final wish is fulfilled." The shadow whispered, "your wished for your own control until you met that man one last time, it is certainly the strangest request of any of the corrupted we have had over the centuries."

A small tear rolled down Zed's barren face, the single droplet diluting the pools of blood all around him. He curled up, not knowing how to handle the pain. The tiny drop of water that flowed in the blood beside his face, his hair wet with the blood. He didn't know if he lied in his own or Shen's blood, it didn't matter at this point. He wanted to cry, to feel bad, to feel sad. But all he could feel was rage. He hoped for one more droplet, one more sign of affection, before rage sealed them away forever. 

The shadows swirled around him, there amorphous faces gathering then dissipating. 

"Goodbye." Zed whispered, to a person long gone. The the shadow swirled around him. His crystal green eyes, permanently fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this was kinda a trial chapter, Idk if his is a good idea or not, still, I want to see it through. I hope to cover each important event in their lives, and dedicate a chapter to each. I hope this series reads like a timeline of thier lives. Still... feedback would be greatly appreciated ^_^


End file.
